March 4, 2015 NXT results
The March 4, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on February 12, 2015. Summary What better way to start off Women's History Month than with two of NXT's top Divas clashing for the NXT Women's Championship in the main event? The longstanding rivalry between Sasha Banks and Charlotte took center stage this week on WWE Network, with The Boss’ title on the line. Meanwhile, Alex Riley made a huge decision that will impact his future in WWE! NXT kicked off with a familiar face returning to his old stomping grounds, as Adam Rose brought The Exotic Express back to Full Sail University! Tyler Breeze was in no mood for the party animal's playful antics, but his fury opened him up to several attacks at Rose's hands. Rose looked to be on a roll, but Prince Pretty clobbered him with a Beauty Shot out of nowhere to claim the victory. Instead of celebrating his win, Breeze used his selfie stick to keep the Rosebuds at bay as he left the ring. While Blake & Murphy may have focused on getting inside the heads of Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady in recent weeks, tonight the NXT Tag Team Champions had to deal with the new pairing of Angelo Dawkins & Sawyer Fulton. The team of amateur wrestling standouts took the fight to the champions, but Blake & Murphy's uncanny teamwork paid off in the end, as they finished Dawkins off with a brainbuster by Murphy, followed up with a huge frog splash by Blake! The Lone Wolf set out to continue along his destructive path, but Tony Briggs refused to fall to Baron Corbin in mere seconds. The rookie evaded Corbin at first, but soon fell victim to the End of Days! While Corbin's match was going on, NXT Champion Kevin Owens made his way out to the announcers’ table, staring a hole through Alex Riley, whom he viciously attacked last week. A visibly angered A-Ry tried to keep his cool, but jumped out of his seat when Owens dumped a bottle of water on his head. Though he was restrained from getting physical by Jason Albert, Riley could not be held back from quitting his job as an announcer. Riley demanded a match against Owens from NXT GM William Regal, but when CJ Parker mocked him, A-Ry asked for the eco-warrior instead. Still on a skid since losing to Baron Corbin at TakeOver: Rival, Bull Dempsey was looking to get back on track when he took on Solomon Crowe, who was making his in-ring debut. The hacker tried to match strength with the 300-pounder, but soon found himself crushed under The Wrecking Ball's massive frame. Crowe fought through Dempsey's onslaught, evading the top-rope headbutt and connecting with a splash of his own to pick up his first victory! Eager to reclaim the NXT Women's Title, Charlotte was the aggressor in the early moments of the match, stunning Sasha with a big forearm that had The Boss ready to walk out on the match. Charlotte, however, refused to let the champion get away, bringing the fight to her at ringside. The two Divas showed just how well they knew each other, as Charlotte was ready for the crossface pinning combination that Sasha won the title with at TakeOver: Rival, while The Boss countered Charlotte's somersault senton. Charlotte looked to be on the verge of regaining the championship after fighting out of the Bank Statement and weakening Sasha's legs with a ring post Figure-Four Leglock. However, Sasha countered an attempted top-rope Natural Selection into a pin, putting her feet on the ropes for leverage to steal the win and retain her title! Results ; ; *Tyler Breeze defeated Adam Rose (2:30) *Buddy Murphy & Wesley Blake defeated Angelo Dawkins & Sawyer Fulton (2:30) *Baron Corbin defeated Tony Briggs (0:54) *Solomon Crowe defeated Bull Dempsey (3:01) *Sasha Banks © defeated Charlotte to retain the NXT Women's Championship (11:00) Image Gallery 3-4-15 NXT 1.jpg 3-4-15 NXT 2.jpg 3-4-15 NXT 3.jpg 3-4-15 NXT 4.jpg 3-4-15 NXT 5.jpg 3-4-15 NXT 6.jpg 3-4-15 NXT 7.jpg 3-4-15 NXT 8.jpg 3-4-15 NXT 9.jpg 3-4-15 NXT 10.jpg 3-4-15 NXT 11.jpg 3-4-15 NXT 12.jpg 3-4-15 NXT 13.jpg 3-4-15 NXT 14.jpg 3-4-15 NXT 15.jpg 3-4-15 NXT 16.jpg 3-4-15 NXT 17.jpg 3-4-15 NXT 18.jpg 3-4-15 NXT 19.jpg 3-4-15 NXT 20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #137 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #137 at WWE.com * NXT #267 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events